Llenando el Vacío
by Ravenclaw250199
Summary: El Ministerio de Magia ha creado una nueva ley que la obliga a casarse en un fecha límite. Hermione necesita encontrar pareja antes de que le sea asignado un mago al azar. La desesperanza la embarga hasta que encuentra un posible esposo en la persona que menos esperaba. ESTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECE, ES UNA TRADUCCION DE "EMPTY" DEL AUTOR REMUSLIVES.
1. La Lista

**La Lista**

Hermione bajó deplorablemente las escaleras de la Madriguera. Los asientos que rodeaban la mesa de la cocina ya habían sido ocupados por ex miembros de la Orden, la familia Weasley y Harry. Ella tomó el último asiento disponible en medio de Ron y Ginny, mientras se robaba la última tira de tocino de Ginny.

-¿Algún avance?-

-Aún no.- Dijo el Señor Weasley excusándose.

Hermione miró a Ginny quien mantenía una mueca en su rostro y envolvió su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

-¿Cuánto falta para que la lista llegue?-

-En cualquier momento.- Le respondió Bill. –Pero no llegará a eso. No lo permitiremos.- Ella percibió la seguridad que intentaba poner en sus palabras, a pesar de saber que era algo que él no podía prometer.

-Lo sé, Bill.- Ella trató de sonreír, pero era casi doloroso. Iba a tomar un pedazo del pan tostado de Ron mientras él se lo metía a la boca.

-Perdón_-_ Masculló él con la boca llena, escupiéndole migas. La joven sólo asintió con la cabeza; apenas podía soportar mirarlo. Ella comprendía su decisión, pero hasta el momento, todavía no podía perdonarlo.

_-¡Oh, no!-_ Susurró Ginny.

Hermione levantó la mirada para encontrarse con una majestuosa lechuza que miraba hacia la ventana de la cocina y ahogó un leve "_Oh, Dios"_. Liberó el hombro de Ginny, tomando en su lugar su mano. Harry se echó hacia atrás alrededor de Ginny para colocar una mano en su hombro.

El Señor Weasley tomó el grueso sobre de la lechuza y la mandó de vuelta por donde había venido. Con una nerviosa mirada hacia ella, abrió el sobre. Hojeaba las cartas escogiendo la última en el sobre. Tomó una bocanada de aire y leyó en voz alta:

"_En caso de que la señorita Hermione Granger no se encuentre casada para el día 20 de Agosto, más abajo se encuentra la lista potenciales esposos. Si cada uno de los solteros, enlistados están casados para dicha fecha, una nueva lista será generada y a ella se le otorgará el primer mago disponible._

Arthur respiró hondo.

"_Theodore Nott, Oliver Wood, Draco Malfoy,"_ Hizo una pausa para mirar a Hermione. "_Harry Potter, Marcus Flint, Marcus Belby..."_

-Y la lista sigue. Hay por lo menos treinta nombres aquí. ¿Quieres…?-Le extendió el pergamino, pero ella sacudió la cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa.

-Vamos, Hermione.- Interrumpió Sirius. –No llegará a eso. Eres una chica bonita, tú misma puedes encontrarte a un chico.- Se inclinó sobre la mesa y palmeó su hombro toscamente.

-¿Cómo quién?- Preguntó a nadie en particular. –Empiecen con sus sugerencias porque, honestamente, yo no sé dónde empezar.-

Muchos ojos se dirigieron a Ron instantáneamente, quién se dedicó a mirar su plato culpablemente. Ya estaba comprometido con Katie Bell, a quién llevaba viendo por más de los pocos meses que él y Hermione llevaban separados.

-Neville.- Dijo Harry rápidamente.

-_Erin Smith_.- Contestó Ginny. Neville se había comprometido con una chica de su curso hace unos pocos días.

-Seamus.- Dijo Ron esperanzado.

-_Parvati_.- Se anticipó Hermione.

-Dean.-

-_Luna_.-

-¿Ernie McMillan?- No hubo ningún nombre como respuesta.

-Vale la pena revisar.- Dijo la Señora Weasley sacando un pedazo de pergamino y tinta para empezar la carta al Hufflepuff.

-¿A quién más conocemos?-

La lista continuó, entre amigos de la escuela, colegas del trabajo, vagos conocidos; a cualquier hombre que no tuviera una prometida le fue enviada una carta inmediatamente.

-¿Alguien más?- Preguntó Molly después de una hora. Nadie contestó, así que dio la mañana por finalizada.

-Es mejor esperar y recibir las respuestas de las cartas que enviamos. No te preocupes, querida. Lo resolveremos.-

-_Hermione.-_ Una voz susurró a su lado. Se giró para ver a Ron mirándola tristemente. Ella limpió las lágrimas que se habían extraviado en sus mejillas. –Realmente lo siento.-

-No te preocupes, Ron. No tenía mucha hambre en realidad.-

-¿Qué?-

-El pan tostado.-

-Oh.- Hizo una pausa. –En realidad me refería a…-

-Sé a lo que te referías.- Se levantó y se fue dejándolo sentado solitariamente.

Hizo caso omiso de la manera en que Sirius la miraba desde la puerta y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Ginny hasta regresar a su séptimo y último año en Hogwarts. Debajo de ella, podía escuchar a los miembros de la Orden tomar su camino de salida, prometiendo pensar en nuevos nombres para intentar.

-Esto es una locura.- Murmuró tirándose a su cama.

Ansiaba desesperadamente hablar con su madre. Pero, desde su regreso de Australia, su relación había sido tensa. Apenas notó cuándo se estaba quedando dormida.

Hermione caminaba pesadamente, podía sentir el peso de la fecha sobre sus hombros. Ya era 12 de Agosto y aún no tenía un prometido, ni un soltero esperando, no tenía esperanza alguna. El resto de sus amigos llevaban mucho tiempo emparejados. Entró en la poco amueblada cocina, menos miembros de la Orden habían estado viniendo estos días por el hecho que no tenían algún tipo de esperanza qué ofrecerle. Se desplomó en una silla junto a Harry y descansó su cabeza en su hombro.

-Aún tenemos tiempo.- Dijo él sonando indefenso.

-¿Tiempo para qué? Cada hombre que conocemos que está entre los dieciséis y los treinta años ya está casado o comprometido.-

-Bueno chicos de catorce y quince también son elegibles como pareja. Al igual que cualquier hombre debajo de los cincuenta que sea capaz de tener hijos.-

-¿Enserio? ¿Conoces a algún asqueroso pervertido, cuarenta y nueve añero, que quiera casarse conmigo?- Los ojos de Harry tomaron una lamentable apariencia y ella se sintió mal por haberlo tratado de esa manera. –Lo siento, Harry. Sabes que no era mi intención. Es sólo que, me siento patética. ¿Cómo es posible que sea la única chica que no puede encontrar un hombre decente…sin pareja…?- Su voz se fue apagando al mismo tiempo que pensaba en el hombre en el que nunca había pensado.

-¿Hermione?-

-Vuelvo enseguida.- Saltó de su asiento y salió corriendo al punto de aparición. Se vio enfrente de la oscura casa y lentamente se aproximó a la puerta antes de entrar. -¿Hola?- Dijo mirando a su alrededor. -¿Kreacher? ¿Sirius?-

-¿Si?- Sirius asomó la cabeza por la esquina de las escaleras que dirigían a su habitación. -¿Hermione? ¿Está todo bien?- Se deslizó por el corredor con semblante preocupado.

-Eso creo, tal vez.- Respondió vacilante. -¿Podemos hablar?-

-Claro.- Sonó con su regular confianza, pero la miraba con recelo. Esperó a que ella comenzara pero, al ver que no lo hizo, extendió un brazo haciendo un gesto hacia el salón. Se sentó en un sillón ofreciéndole el sofá frente a él. -¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-

-¿Casarte conmigo?- Hizo una mueca de dolor. No quería decirlo tan bruscamente y a juzgar por la atónita mirada del hombre frente a ella, no era lo que él esperaba escuchar. –Lo lamento, es sólo que…Sólo tengo ocho días antes de que me sea asignado un esposo. No tengo tiempo de ser delicada con esto. Necesito tu ayuda. Por favor, por favor ayúdame.-

Se quedó estático por unos momentos más antes de dejar salir el aire que había contenido. Abrió la boca para responder, liberó un pequeño gruñido y la cerró de nuevo. –No sé qué decir.- Confesó al fin.

-Un _Sí_ estaría bien.-

-Obviamente. Pero yo… ¿Has pensado en esto? Me refiero a que…- Dijo, haciendo muecas a sí mismo. –No soy exactamente lo que estás buscando en un esposo.-

-No tengo tiempo para preocuparme por eso. Te conozco. Confío en ti. Somos amigos, más o menos. Si tengo que dejar que un hombre… Bueno, si no puedo tener amor, ¿puedo al menos tener cariño?- Él dejó escavar otra bocanada de air y reposó su rostro sobre sus manos. Empezó a agitar su cabeza y ella se apuró a terminar con su petición antes de que él pudiera rechazarla. –Sirius, yo nunca he… Soy… No estoy… experimentada. Pero tú sí. No me lastimarás, no a propósito. Podrías acabarlo tan pronto como sea posible y no…-

-Hermione, es suficiente. ¿Podrías darme un minuto? Necesito pensar.- No había levantado la mirada de sus manos. Estuvo en silencio por tanto tiempo que ella empezó a creer que quería que se fuera. -¿Estás completamente segura de esto? ¿Has hablado con Molly o con Arthur sobre el tema?-

-No, aún no. Vine directamente hacia ti. Pero sí, estoy segura. Eres mi última esperanza Sirius.-

-No puedo prometerte que seré un buen esposo. Después de, bueno… todo, a veces me es difícil estar con la gente.-

-Está bien. Estoy perfectamente contenta de andar en la biblioteca la mayoría del tiempo. Y después de Hogwarts, entraré en entrenamiento y después empezaré a trabajar. ¿Ves? Tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para pasarlo contigo mismo. Sólo di la palabra y me quedará muy claro.-

Permaneció en silencio por un minuto más antes de alzar la vista hacia ella para darle el más ligero guiño. Estaba tan llena de alivio, que lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y empezó a llorar. Él palmeó su espalda torpemente hasta que lo liberó del abrazo.

-Lo siento, normalmente no soy así. Prometo no hacerlo un hábito.-

-Está bien.- Ofreció una pequeña sonrisa la cual, ella no supo si era genuina. –Vamos, dile a los demás para que ya no se preocupen por ti. Vuelve cuando estés lista para hablar de los detalles.-

-Gracias, Sirius.- Apretó su antebrazo y se dirigió a la puerta.


	2. Conociendo a los Padres

**Conociendo a los Padres**

-Sí, sé que estoy hablando de Sirius Black.- Dijo Hermione, irritada de Ron quien sólo repetía la misma pregunta.

-¿Cuándo?- Preguntó Harry, luciendo un poco incómodo.

-No estoy segura aún, pero tiene que ser pronto. Se supone que debo volver a Grimmauld Place, después de hablar con todos ustedes, para hablar sobre los detalles.-

-¿Estás segura que te refieres a Sirius?-

-¡Oh, Ron! ¡Termina de una vez!- Le espetó Ginny a su hermano. Giró los ojos y enredó su brazo con el de su nuevo esposo. –Harry y yo seremos tus testigos.-

-Creo que está confundida.- Inició Ron nuevamente. Pero Katie sacudió su cabeza y llevó su mano a su boca. Ellos habían completado el procedimiento matrimonial necesario dos días antes.

-Bien. Se supone que debo ir a resolver todo esto con él.- A pesar de ser ella quien lo había sugerido, de pronto se sintió nerviosa ante la idea de volver a la gran y solitaria casa.

-Muy bien, querida.- Dijo la Señora Weasley mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla. – ¿Volverás para la cena?-

-Eso creo. No debería tomar demasiado tiempo. ¿No?-

-Si no estás aquí te guardaré un plato.- La mujer la condujo hasta la puerta principal.

Hermione se apareció nuevamente frente a la casa de Sirius y entro silenciosamente. -¿Sirius?-

-Estamos arriba.- Una voz distinta llamó desde las plantas superiores.

Siguió el sonido de dos hombres hablando hasta llegar a una pequeña habitación sin nada más que un ajedrez mágico y algunos libros viejos en el único librero de ahí. Sirius se sentó en la mesa frente a Remus quien, aparentemente, estaba perdiendo. Ambos sostenían una taza de té y parecían estar de buen humor. Sirius le ordenó a su Reina irse en diagonal para atrapar el último caballo de Remus.

-Jaque Mate.- Dijo Sirius esbozando una sonrisa.

-Siempre es igual.- Suspiró Remus derribando su Rey. –Bueno, será mejor que regrese. Dora está haciendo la cena.- Hizo una mueca. –Buenas noches Hermione.-

Sirius rió y reacomodó todas las piezas del tablero.

-Buenas noches.- Lo miró irse antes de volver su atención a Sirius, su prometido.

-¿Cómo se lo tomaron los demás?- Preguntó, aún sonriendo un poco. -¿Trataron de convencerte para que no lo hicieras?-

-Sólo Ron.-

-Imbécil.-

-Sí. Ginny y Harry dijeron que serían nuestros testigos. Pero entenderé si quieres a Remus allí, a Ginny no le molestará quedarse fuera.-

-Harry.- Suspiró –¿Él está de acuerdo con esto?-

-Sí.- Al ver su incrédula mirada, sonrió. –Está bien, piensa que es algo extraño, pero nos apoya.-

-¿Cuándo quieres hacer esto?-

-Tiene que ser pronto. Pero…bueno, me gustaría que mis padres te conocieran primero. Si no te importa.- Corrigió.

-Claro. Tus padres.- Sacudió la cabeza. –Seguro. ¿Mañana entonces?-

-¿Mañana?- Fue consciente del pequeño chillido un su voz. –Sí, mañana. Les escribiré esta noche. Así que, ¿al día siguiente, entonces?-

-Tú mandas, amor.-

-El día después de mañana, jueves.- Intentó sonar segura.

-Jueves.- Repitió él.

-Bien. Correcto.- Destacó torpemente aún inmóvil frente a la puerta. –Creo que debería volver.-

-De acuerdo.-

-¿Quieres venir?-

-No.- Ella asintió y se giró para salir. –Gracias por ofrecerlo de todas maneras.- Agregó rápidamente. Ella le dedicó una media sonrisa sobre su hombro mientras tomaba su camino de salida. ¿En qué se había metido?

Hermione se levantó tarde a la mañana siguiente; tuvo una mala noche preocupándose por el día por venir. Se arrastró fuera de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño antes de ir a la cocina y tomar su desayuno.

-¿Hermione? ¿Ya casi estás lista?- Preguntó Sirius desde su posición cerca de la estufa, sujetando un pedazo de salchicha. Estaba vestido con un conjunto de túnicas evidentemente costoso y su, ligeramente, rizado cabello descansaba sobre sus hombros.

-Sirius, te ves…- Dijo con asombro antes de abrir completamente los ojos. -¿Qué hora es?-

-9:30 y gracias. Tú te ves, bueno, como recién levantada.-

-¡Oh, no! Dame diez minutos.- Gritó ya en camino la habitación de Ginny. Se puso rápidamente el vestido amarillo que había dejado preparado la noche anterior y cepillo sus enredados rizos lo mejor que pudo. Tomó un suéter, corrió escaleras abajo y hacia la cocina nuevamente para encontrar a Sirius exactamente en el mismo sitio masticando lo último de su salchicha. –Lista.- Declaró.

-Bueno, eso fue rápido.- Dijo con aprecio. Se limpió las manos y la siguió hacia afuera.

-Al final, la preparación ahorra tiempo. ¿Dónde están todos?-

-Molly dijo que irían a visitar a Charlie. Creo que quiere darnos especio.-

-Supongo.- Se detuvo una vez que salió de los hechizos de protección. Torpemente, deslizó su brazo a través del de él y se concentró, cuidadosamente, en traerlo con ella al callejón detrás de la casa de sus padres. –Aquí estamos.- Dijo nuevamente ansiosa. Él esperó pacientemente a que ella empezara a caminar. Después de unos silenciosos minutos, ella aún miraba estática la casa.

-Bien, vamos.- Tomó su mano y, nuevamente, entrelazó sus brazos. –Esta es la primera vez que hago esto, así que empecemos.- Y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta trasera, tirando de ella gentilmente. –Sabes que no _tenemos_ que hacer esto.-

-No. Ya están suficientemente molestos conmigo. Si los dejara fuera también de esto…- Suspiró y levantó una mano para llamar a la puerta la cual se abrió sin demora.

Su madre estaba ahí parada, en su traje beige oscuro de negocios y una falsa sonrisa para recibirlos. –Adelante.- Se hizo a un lado para que, así, ellos pudieran entrar. Miró a Sirius críticamente mientras pasaba a su lado. De cualquier manera, Hermione notó la ligera sorpresa escondida tras la máscara profesional. –Tú debes ser el Señor Black.-

-Señora Granger.- Saludó formalmente, lo que también pareció darle una grata sorpresa.

-Bueno, debo decir que no eres lo que esperaba.- Volvió a mirar su apariencia, alzando una ceja según veía su túnica. Él le sonrió amablemente sin hacer comentario alguno. Los llevó a la sala y se sentó en un sillón para dos personas, dejándoles a ellos el sofá. –Charles.- Llamó a través de la casa. Un hombre maduro y un poco robusto y se aproximó a Sirius con una mano estirada.

-Señor Granger.- Se levantó y sacudió su mano con firmeza.

-Chuck.- Dijo desechando todas la formalidades y sentándose al lado de su esposa. –Sirius, ¿verdad? Hermione no nos dijo mucho a cerca de ti. Sólo nos comentó los detalles de este… arreglo.-

-No hay mucho qué decir, en realidad.- Contestó mirando de lado a la nerviosa chica junto a él.

-Ellos saben todo a cerca de la guerra y Harry. Después de que yo… Después de que regresaran de Australia, les conté todo. También saben que el Ministerio es responsable del matrimonio.- Ella esperaba que él no dijera nada sobre los detalles del matrimonio o sobre su pasado.

-Lo que no sabemos es, qué te llevó a escoger a nuestra pequeña para casarte.- Dijo Chuck cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho con un severo seño fruncido.

-Ella me eligió. No me es requerido casarme por motivos de mi edad. En cuanto a, por qué acepté.- Se giro para mirarla. –Ella pidió mi ayuda y no sólo la respeto y aprecio, sino que, se lo _debo._-

-¿Se lo _debe_?- Cuestionó su padre asombrado. -¿Por qué se lo debe?-

-Ayudó a salvar mi vida una o dos veces.-

Sus dos padres se giraron para mirarla, pero ella siguió con la mirada pegada en sus manos, mientras sus mejillas se encendían con un ligero rubor.-

-Bueno, esas son unas interesantes noticias que no sabíamos sobre nuestra hija.- La voz de su madre sostuvo sorpresa y un poco de incredulidad.

-Ella es algo así como _la _bruja.- Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa. Hermione pudo ver que lo él estaba disfrutando, compartiendo información sin revelar nada sobre sí mismo.

-Suena a que deberíamos tener aquí a tus amigos más seguido, Hermione. Podríamos conseguir, realmente aprender algo sobre ti.- Dijo la Señora Granger, amargamente.

Sintió la mirada de Sirius sobre ella y se tragó las palabras de ira que querían escapar por su boca. –Bueno, ustedes saben las toneladas de cosas que tenemos que hacer para antes de mañana. Realmente deberíamos irnos.-

-¿Tan pronto?- Espetó su padre, dirigiendo una irritada mirada a su esposa. –Quédense al almuerzo, por lo menos.- Pidió

-Yo…En realidad no podemos, papá. Tenemos un compromiso.- Mintió de manera poco convincente.

-Si, los Lupin están esperándonos.- Agregó Sirius, más seguro de sí mismo.

-Oh, bueno. Si tienen planes…- Se decepcionó.

-Los tenemos.- Hermione asintió.

-No me gustaría interrumpir.-

-Deberían venir a la recepción.- Ofreció Sirius. Los tres Granger lo voltearon a ver, debía estar loco. –Será mañana. Lo haremos inmediatamente después de la unión, en la Madriguera. Sólo serán unas pocas horas debido a los procedimientos de consumación.-

-¡Sirius!- Lo miró incrédula.

-¡Bien, no quiero saber a cerca de eso!- Dijo el Señor Granger, ahora apurándolos a la puerta. –Por favor, nunca lo vuelvan a mencionar. Adiós, bichito. Bueno, los veremos mañana.- Prácticamente los aventó por la puerta y la cerró estrepitosamente.-

-¿No les dijiste sobre…?-

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! Los padres no quieren saber sobre ese tipo de cosas.-

-Arthur y Molly parecen estar bien con ello.-

-Bueno, eso es porque ellos… Bueno, son los Weasley. Y los Weasley son…-

-Tienes razón. Lo siento.-

Suspiró. –Está bien. No querías avergonzar a nadie.-

-Creo que sólo es visto diferente desde la perspectiva muggle.-

-¿Cómo es eso?-

-Bueno, en las familias mágicas, se habla del tema abiertamente. Aprendemos de él y de sus consecuencias a una edad temprana, para así estar preparados para nuestros futuros. Especialmente desde que la mayoría de los matrimonios entre los sangre pura eran arreglados. Uno tenía que saber qué era lo que le esperaba. Estoy casi seguro que esa es la razón por la que hay tan pocos embarazos en Hogwarts.-

-Si, bueno, eso no es algo que nosotros discutamos normalmente.- Confirmó ignorando el resto. –Así que, ¿de vuelta a la Madriguera?-

Él sonrió y asintió, ofreciéndole su brazo nuevamente. Ella se apoderó de su codo y se aparecieron de vuelta en el patio delantero de los Weasley. La enorme y torcida casa aún parecía estar vacía. Caminó con ella todo el camino hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo en la entrada en lugar de entrar con ella. –Te veo en la mañana.- Caminó de nuevo al punto de aparición y desapareció con un suave _"Pop"._

-Correcto. Mañana.- Tragó densamente y se dirigió a su habitación. Se dedicó a terminar de empacar el resto de sus cosas.

Los arreglos de la habitación ya le parecían extraños. Ginny y Harry compartían la antigua habitación de Fred y George, mientras Ron y Katie compartían la de él, dejando a Hermione sola en la antigua alcoba de Ginny. Sospechaba que la Weasley más joven y Harry se mudarían de vuelta tan pronto como ella se fuera a Grimmauld Place, ya que ha habido bastantes explosiones y gritos ocasionales provenientes de la vieja habitación de los gemelos. Ella sabía que la pareja estaría ansiosa de escapar de aquel peligro. Intentó imaginarse a sí misma viviendo en la casa de Sirius. También se preguntaba si él esperaba compartir habitación o si dormirían en cuartos separados. Mientras la ley demandaba compartir vivienda, no especificaba nada sobre dormir en la misma cama.


	3. La Boda

**La Boda**

-Buenos días.-

Hermione abrió los ojos levemente dejando sólo un pequeño espacio para ver el rostro sonriente de la Señora Weasley sobre ella. Lanzó un pequeño gruñido y cerró los ojos nuevamente. No había dormido bien la noche anterior; estaba muy nerviosa a cerca de las actividades por venir. -¿Qué hora es?-

-Hora de que salgas de la cama. Hoy es el gran día.- Anunció y le quitó las sabanas a Hermione. –Sé que no es como imaginaste que pasaría pero, de ahora en adelante, me agradecerás por hacerlo especial. Esto es para siempre, después de todo.-

Ella suspiró. –Lo sé.- y dejó que la Señora Weasley la atrajera hacia ella.

-Antes que nada, vayamos por algo para que desayunes. Necesitarás energías.- Apresuró a la joven hacia las escaleras y luego a la cocina. Llenó un pato con comida y se lo puse enfrente. Hermione comió rápidamente notando la falta de los habitantes de la casa. –Muy bien.- Dijo la señora Weasley tomando el plato vacío de Hermione. –Ahora un baño.- La llevó al baño para hacer, Merlín sabe qué.

Con las manos un poco temblorosas, abrió la llave dejando correr el agua de la regadera y empezó con su rutina de champú, acondicionador y jabón. Cerró los ojos e intentó imaginar la mano de Sirius cruzar su estómago en lugar de la suya y estalló en risas. –Esto es una locura.- Pasó el resto de su baño bajo el agua sin ninguna prisa en particular. Temió a cerca de lo que la Señora Weasley pudo haber planeado para ella. Había hecho fiestas enormes para Ginny y Katie. También había hecho una pos-fiesta para las esposas de Fred y George; Angelina y Perla, complaciendo todo lo que habían pedido. Sabía que le esperaba una "agradable recepción" para ella y Sirius.

-¿Hermione? ¿Estás ahí?- Llamó la voz de Ginny a través de la puerta.

No se había dado cuenta que llevaba secándose con la toalla por casi diez minutos. –Sí. Estaré afuera en un momento.- Dijo, lanzando la toalla al canasto de ropa sucia y vistiéndose. Tan pronto como la puerta se abrió, Ginny se apresuró a abrasarla. Ella esperó, con las cejas alzadas, a que la pelirroja la liberara.

-¿No es maravilloso?-

-Depende a qué te refieras.- Respondió cautelosamente.

-¡Harry y yo teniendo mi habitación de vuelta!- Sonrió antes de reír ante el ceño fruncido de Hermione. –Sólo estoy bromeando. La boda, por supuesto. Pero también lo de mi habitación es lindo.- Sonrió abiertamente.

-Correcto. Es fantástico.- Trató, sin resultado, rodear a su amiga.

-Se que no estás realmente entusiasmada por casarte con Sirius, pero es _bastante _apuesto. Incluso mamá solía tener un ligero enamorada de él.-

-No me refería a…-

-Lo sé, lo sé.- Hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia. –Vamos, se supone que debo ayudarte con tu cabello. Y vaya que vas a necesitarlo.-

-Gracias.- Murmuró sarcásticamente. –Gin, solo hazlo simple, ¿sí? No quiero nada muy elegante.-

Ginny suspiró dramáticamente y la empujó a la silla frente a un gran espejo. –No te preocupes. Será perfecto.-

Hermione vio las manos de la joven trabajando con su cabello, agregando pociones, broches y un hechizo ocasional. Finalmente, la curiosidad liberó su lengua. –Después de todo, ¿fue lindo?- Vio el rostro de Ginny crecer en confusión al mismo tiempo que sus manos bajaron la velocidad, antes que una sonrisa de comprensión iluminó su rostro.

-Sí.- Sus manos volvieron a la velocidad anterior retomando sus esfuerzos por peinarla.

-¿Fue…? ¿Alguna vez tú…? Tú sabes…_antes._- Intentó decir, no tan segura de cómo realizar la pregunta.

-No, no fue mi primera vez. Harry y yo hemos estado _juntos_ desde hace unos meses.- Hizo contacto visual con ayuda del espejo. – ¿Alguna vez tú…?-

-No.- Pudo sentir arder su rostro y su mirada cayó a sus manos sosteniendo la una a la otra en su regazo.

-¡Vaya!- Hizo una pausa. –Sabes, la primera vez no está tan bien, duele.-

-Eso he escuchado.-

-Y es muy incómodo con el oficial del Ministerio ahí.-

-¡¿El qué?!-

-Sí, toma sus varitas y coloca barreras y hechizos sobre y alrededor de ustedes. Luego se va al otro lado de la barrera para que no pueda ver. Aún así es horrible, el sujeto, ahí, esperando.-

-¡Es horrendo!-

-Lo sé. Él había dicho que era para que nadie interfiriera con los hechizos. Regresa dos veces por semana para nuestras… sesiones obligatorias.-

-Encantador.- Se quejó. Se quedaron en silencio por bastante tiempo mientras Ginny se ocupaba de los rizos de Hermione.

-Ya está. Perfecto.- Declaró. -¿Te gusta?-

Hermione alzó la mirada al espejó y se alegró de ver que Ginny había seguido sus instrucciones de mantenerlo simple; era un suave moño con varios rizos sueltos. –Gracias, Ginny. Me gusta.-

-Bien porque, honestamente, si quisieras algo más, estaría perdida.- Rió. -¿Debería preguntarte si quieres que te maquille?-

-No, no te molestes.-

-No es molestia. Bueno, es hora de que te cambies. ¿Qué usarás?-

-Oh, mis túnicas de gala de hace unos años. Aunque pienso que necesitan unos ajustes antes de cambiarme.-

-Mamá es excelente en eso. Iré por ella.-

Hermione disfrutó del poco tiempo a solas que tuvo antes de que la Señora Weasley irrumpiera en la habitación, cubierta de harina. –Bueno, veamos el vestido.- Solicitó y Hermione lo convocó desde su armario. –Muy bonito, querida.- Molly utilizó su propia varita para invocar un hechizo de levitación colocándolo frente a la castaña y analizándolo a detalle. –Sí, debo soltar un poco del busto y creo que también un poco de la cadera. El largo está bien. Muy bien, haremos un trabaja rápido para esto.- Apuntó con su varita al vestido y, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, agrandó las áreas requeridas. –Eso debería bastar.- Todas se quedaron en silencio por un momento antes de que la Señora Weasley ondeara sus manos a Hermione. –Bueno, pruébatelo, querida.-

-Oh.- Miró alrededor y luego a las dos mujeres. – ¿Podrían salir un momento, por favor?-

Ginny lanzó un pequeño gruñido y salió seguida por su madre, quién negaba con la cabeza. Las mujeres volvieron bastantes minutos después y Molly hizo un par de pequeños ajustes más a las túnicas antes de anunciarlo como terminado. –Te ves encantadora, querida.-

-Gracias, señora Weasley.-

-¿Quieres venir abajo?-

-Creo que prefiero esperar aquí.-

-Está bien, te avisare cuando tu… cuando Sirius llegue.- Ambas volvieron a irse y Hermione se tumbó sobre la silla. Se miró detenidamente en el espejo. En realidad, estaba satisfecha. Se veía linda y elegante, pero aún como ella misma.

-Hermione, ¿Estás aquí arriba?- Preguntó Harry a través de la puerta.

-Sabes que lo estoy, Harry. Entra.-

-Hola.- Se adentró en la habitación y la abrazó con fuerza. –Te ves bien.-

-Gracias.-

-¿Estás bien?-

-Eso creo.-

-¿Necesitas algo?-

-Una salida.- Ella sonrió cuando el rió. –Ésta es la mejor opción que tengo disponible. ¿Cierto?-

-Sí, eso creo.- Estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos mirándose el uno al otro.

–Sólo porque te casarás con mi padrino, no esperes que te llame mamá.-

-Ella rió por primera vez en el día. –Ni en sueños.- Su ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y él rápidamente la rodeó con sus brazos.

-No llores, Hermione.- Suspiró en su cuello.

Se talló los ojos cerrados intentando parar sus lágrimas pero no antes de que algunas escaparan recorriendo sus mejillas. –Puedo hacerlo.- Susurró con el rostro enterrado en el hombro de Harry. –_Puedo_ hacerlo.-

-Claro que puedes.- La sostuvo con los brazos extendidos y limpió su rostro de las lágrimas. –Eres Hermione, la sangrienta, Granger; puedes hacer cualquier cosa.-

Un golpe en la puerta los interrumpió. Ron asomó la cabeza y ella notó que tenía el rostro rojo. Fue cuestión de un suspiro para que se apresurara a recorrer la habitación y lanzarse sobre ella. –Lo siento.- Sintió que un pequeño espacio en su cabeza se humedecía de a poco, justo donde el rostro del chico descansaba. –Si hubiera sabido que todo esto sucedería…-

-Lo sé.- Dijo mientras envolvía su cintura con un brazo y atraía a Harry con el otro. Los brazos de ambos chicos la envolvían y suspiró con un deje de alegría. –Extrañaba esto.-

-Yo también.- Respondieron al unísono.

-Los amo chicos.-

-Nosotros tamb…- Otro golpe en la puerta los interrumpió y la cara de Ginny se deslizaba a la vista.

-Están aquí.-

Hermione se forzó a tomar una gran bocanada de aire y estrujó a sus amigos fuertemente una última vez antes de soltarlos. –Estamos listos.- Tomó a ambos de un brazo para estabilizarse y los cuatro tomaron su trayectoria abajo por las escaleras hacia la estancia, donde su prometido la esperaba.

Los ojos de Sirius se posaron en ella tan pronto como estuvo a la vista y pareció estar aliviado por el atuendo que había escogido. Ella se preguntó si esperaba que apareciera con glamuroso vestido de novia muggle. Él también había escogido un juego de túnicas de gala, aunque las suyas eran mucho más elegantes. Remus estaba de pie justo a su derecha, luciendo, también, sorprendente en sus túnicas, a pesar de los pequeños parches en sus codos. – ¿Todo listo?- Preguntó Sirius cuando ella se detuvo justo frente a él. Su garganta estaba seca, así que simplemente asintió y se prendió nuevamente del brazo de Harry tan pronto como él había dado un beso de despedida a Ginny.

-Bueno, hasta luego.- Dijo la señora Weasley al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos.

La línea de espera del oficial del Ministerio era especialmente larga, dada la fecha tardía que habían escogido. Nadie se veía particularmente de acuerdo con sus parejas, ciertamente nadie estaba enamorado. Hermione sintió que encajaba bastante bien. Ella seguía aferrada al brazo de Harry mientras esperaban. Sirius estaba inquieto a su lado, moviéndose constantemente en su lugar.

-¿Sirius? ¿Sirius Black?- Una hermosa mujer de cabello negro se acercaba a ellos lentamente. –Vaya, vaya. No esperaba verte por aquí.- Los deslumbró con una sonrisa impresionantemente blanca.

-Tampoco esperaba encontrarme a mí mismo aquí.- Se encogió de hombros pero le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿A quién estás atestiguando?-

-A nadie. Ella es Hermione Granger.- Hizo un pequeño gesto en su dirección.

-Un placer.- Ronroneó la mujer apenas apartando la vista de Sirius.

-Igualmente.- Dijo Hermione mientras fingía una sonrisa. No quería tener que lidiar con un gnomo celoso en estos momentos; tenía cosas más importantes qué hacer.

-¿No vas a presentarme a tu…prometida?-

-Em…Claro. Hermione, ésta es…- Dejó la oración colgada en el aire y miró a su amigo por ayuda.

-Annabelle…algo.- Proporcionó Remus por lo bajo.

-Annabelle Algo de… ¿Hogwarts?- Y miró de nuevo al licántropo, quién asentía.

-Thomas. Annabelle Thomas. Estábamos juntos en Gryffindor. Iba un año abajo.- Su sonrisa había perdido un poco de su presunción.

-¡Ah! Ahí lo tienes.- Sirius asintió pero aún llevaba una mirada de no tener idea de quién era ella.

-Que interesante.- Hermione jugaba con la manga de Harry.

-Sí. Salimos por bastante tiempo en Hogwarts.- Sirius levantó la vista a su rostro y echó un vistazo como si tratara de recordar. –Terminábamos y volvíamos, claro. El querido Sirius nunca fue bueno con el compromiso. Aunque siempre estaba listo para un poco de diversión. Imagino que eso no ha cambiado mucho. Incluso me atrevo a decir que con el incidente de Azkaban eso ha empeorado; o mejorado, depende su punto de vista, claro. ¿Lo ha hecho?-

-No tengo la más mínima idea.- Hermione la mandó a volar. Lanzó una risa que sonó más a un ladrido y dejó reposar sobra el respaldo de la silla de Hermione. Una mirada a Harry pudo comprobar que él también estaba riendo. La mujer seguía estúpidamente parada ahí por un momento, antes de que el secretario llamara sus nombres.

Al momento en que se levantaron, Annabelle no pudo retener una insinuación más. –Envíame una lechuza alguna vez, Sirius. Cuando te aburras de jugar a la niñera.-

-Sí, porque estoy segura que tu eres la más madura de nosotros.- Dijo Hermione sarcásticamente, sin siquiera molestarse en voltear y mirar a la mujer. Sirius y Remus los siguieron rumbo a la pequeña habitación, riendo por lo bajo. Sólo tomó un vistazo a habitación para sacar las sonrisas de sus rostros. Ese era el momento al que habían estado temiendo los últimos dos días, Hermione por más tiempo que eso. –Oh, Dios.- Harry la acercó más a él y Sirius llevó, ligeramente, su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

-Muy bien. ¿Podemos comenzar?-


	4. Consumación

**Consumación**

-Muy bien. ¿Podemos comenzar?- Preguntó el oficial del Ministerio, mirando a Sirius y Harry inseguro de quién era el novio. Harry asintió y liberó su brazo pero se quedó lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus codos se rocen. – ¿Los anillos?-

-¿Los anillos?- Repitió Hermione; no había considerado el uso de anillos. Sirius volteó a ella bruscamente al mismo tiempo que Remus dejaba dos anillos de plata sobre el escritorio frente a ellos. El oficial ondeó su varita sobre ellos, aunque ella no sabía para qué. Anteriormente, solamente había presenciado una boda mágica y para ser honestos, no había puesto demasiada atención a los procedimientos. En un gesto, Sirius tomó un anillo y lo deslizó por el tembloroso dedo de Hermione. Ella hizo lo mismo y notó que él estaba tan tranquilo como siempre.

-Ahora, si pudieran tomarse las manos, por favor.- Sirius cruzó sus muñecas para tomar sus manos; la derecha con la derecha y la izquierda con la izquierda. Remus y Harry se acercaron para enlazarlos con un gran pedazo de un tipo de material, cubriendo sus manos. Y una vez más ondeó su varita, ésta vez sobre sus manos. –Un beso, por favor.-

Sus ojos se dispararon para encontrar los de Sirius. Vacilando, él se inclino levemente para unir sus labios con los de ella. Intentó retirarse después de un ligero roce, pero él se movió con ella. Confundida, se había dado cuenta que el oficial aun conjuraba un hechizo sobre ellos. Justo cuando consideraba cerrar los ojos mientras esperaba, sintiéndose estúpida mirando sus párpados, viajó por toda su columna y Sirius se alejó.

-Y la unión está completa. Salgan por atrás, por favor.- Gesticuló hacia una puerta a su izquierda y tomó un gran sorbo de su copa.

-Gracias.- Murmuró Hermione. –Y frunció el ceño a Harry y Remus, quienes desenrollaban sus manos; estaba terriblemente consiente de qué tanto le sudaban las manos.

Aparecieron directamente en la Madriguera y cada uno esbozó una sonrisa mientras los invitados en el jardín comenzaban a aplaudir. Sus padres se acercaron rápidamente para abrazarla, lanzando miradas al número de miembros mayores de la Orden que estaban presentes.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo les fue?- Preguntó la señora Weasley acercándose para abrazarla.

-Rápido.- Respondió Hermione suavemente. Mantenía su mirada desviada durante todos los abrazos que recibía. Se movió a través de la multitud tratando de ser agradable, pero saber lo que ocurriría en tan sólo dos horas, no le permitió disfrutar de nada. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que la señora Weasley había llamado la atención de todos.

-¡Pastel!- Otra ronda de alegría abrazó el lugar. Hermione se dirigió a la mesa donde Sirius esperaba de pie al lado del enorme pastel. –Primero las fotografías.- Se apresuró la señora Weasley cámara en mano. Tomó bastantes fotos antes de mirarlos irritada. –Podrían intentar sonreír, al menos.-

Hermione miró a Sirius, quién la miraba a ella; ninguno de los dos se veía muy feliz. Giró los ojos pero plasmó una gran y falsa sonrisa. Negando con la cabeza, Sirius siguió su ejemplo.

-¡Comamos!- Dijeron los gemelos al ver que su madre no tenía intenciones de dejar de fotografiar a la pareja.

-¡Oh, está bien!- Gruñó la señora Weasley. Hechizó el cuchillo para cortar y repartir el pastel. –Aquí tienen, queridos. Compartan la primera pieza; es de buena suerte.- Les extendió una rebanada grande de pastel y dos tenedores.

-Em…- Hermione tomó su tenedor, sintiendo que todo estaba mal.

-Solo hazlo. Sabes que está esperando.- Sirius apuñaló si el pastel con su tenedor y esperó a que siguiera su ejemplo. Con un suspiro, ella dio una pequeña mordida. En el momento en que tocó su lengua se enamoró… del pastel, claro. Era mejor que cualquiera que hubiera probado antes.

-Una receta especial. Mi madre me la enseño cuando era apenas una niña. A todos nos parece realmente deliciosa pero, para ustedes dos, esta primera rebanada será la mejor que alguna vez probarán.- Sonrió. –Disfruten.-

Hermione lo miro por un momento antes de zambullir su tenedor y tomar un gran pedazo. Protestó con la boca llena cuando lo vio tomar el último pedazo y comérselo. Le guiñó el ojo al mismo tiempo que atiborró todo dentro de su boca. Intentó utilizar su mirada penetrante, pero tenía la boca tan llena que se sintió ridícula. Parpadeó contra el repentino flash de una cámara.

-Deberíamos haber cortado una rebanada más grande.- Se quejó Sirius viendo las migas desaparecer en la boca de Hermione. Miró su reloj y frunció el ceño.

-¿Cuánto falta?-

-Veinte minutos.-

-¿Es muy tarde para huir?- Susurró Hermione.

Él sonrió y mando volando los platos y tenedoras a la basura. –Probablemente. Pero, conozco el lugar más maravilloso para escondernos.-

-¿Sitio tropical?-

-¿Cómo adivinaste?- Preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Puede que a la lechuza con la que mandaste tus cartas a Harry en cuarto curso pudo habérsele escapado una cosa o dos.-

-Ah.- Su mirada se dirigió a Harry, que bailaba con Ginny. –Te seré honesto, creí que ustedes dos terminarían juntos.-

Ella rió. –Tuve unos pequeños enamoramientos de él unas pocas veces.- Se encogió de hombros. Ya había lo superado totalmente. –Siempre había alguien más, de todos modos. Tal vez no lo hayas notado, pero Harry tiende a ser un poco obsesivo. Una vez que decidía que le gustaba una chica, no era nada fácil llamar su atención; no es que realmente lo haya intentado.- Se quedaron callados por unos minutos mirando a su familia y amigos pasar un buen rato. Los padres de Hermione sostenían una profunda conversación con Arthur Weasley. Ya imaginaba lo que estaban discutiendo. –Así que, ¿Tan siquiera reconociste a la mujer del Ministerio?-

Sirius rió con fuerza y agitó la cabeza. –Noup.-

-Pero si saliste con ella…-

-Ah, creo que con salir se refería a… bueno, vernos en un armario de escobas, probablemente.

-Oh. Ya veo.- El silencio se hizo presente nuevamente. Trató de no sentirse incómoda hablando de sus conquistas, pero simplemente era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada.

-Yo era un…- Dejó su oración en el aire viéndose notablemente tenso. Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué le ocurría cuando vio el por qué se su reacción; el agente del Ministerio había llegado para supervisar los procesos de consumación. –Vayamos con él antes de que anuncie por qué está aquí. Tus padres no tienen la necesidad de escucharlo.-

Hermione chilló al imaginarse al hombre anunciar a los invitados lo que ella y Sirius estaban a punto de hacer. -¡Apresúrate!- Lo empujó hacia el hombre que iba en camino hacia ellos.

-Señor Black, mi nombre es Martin Flint, estoy aquí para…-

-Si, si, muy bien. Llevemos esto a un lugar más privado, ¿le parece?- Sirius guió al hombre con su hombro hacia el punto de aparición. –Si sujeta mi hombre firmemente lo llevaré a mí… Em…. Nuestra casa. ¿Estarás bien si llegas detrás de nosotros?-

-Claro.- Su garganta se había secado.

Flaqueó después que ellos se habían ido, era difícil concentrarse; era difícil respirar.

-Hermione.- Dijo Harry aproximándose a ella. –Estarás bien. Sirius, es un bien tipo. Será… estarás bien.-

-Lo sé.- Lo abrazó con fuerza tallándose los ojos ante la mirada de los invitados. Todos aquellos rostros felices habían cambiado a ansiedad. Hermione se preguntó se ellos habían fingido tanto como ella y Sirius lo habían hecho. –Tengo que irme.- Soltó a su amigo y se giró al especio de aparición para llegar frente a la puerta del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Del otro lado de la puerta, los dos hombres la esperaban en silencio. –Lo siento, Harry me detuvo por un momento.-

-Está bien.- Dijo Sirius suavemente. –Deberíamos…- Miró hacia las escaleras.

-Sí. Por favor, iniciemos la sesión. Tengo otras tres qué atender el día de hoy.- Martin era puro negocio. Hermione sólo asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Sirius mientras los guiaba a su recámara. Una vez adentro, se congeló. –Sus varitas, por favor.- Estiró la mano en espera de las varitas.

Tragando con dificultad, entregó su preciada varita en la mano del extraño. Sirius entregó su varita, que era más nueva, con mayor facilidad; él aún no había formado un lazo muy fuerte con ella.

Martin los apresuró enseguida de la cama y comenzó a lanzar hechizos y encantamientos sobre ellos y el área que los rodeaba. Una vez que terminó, creó una delgada barrera de la cual se sentó detrás. Era lo suficientemente delgada como para ver la sombre del hombre a través de ella y sabían que él podía ver las suyas también.

Miró torpemente de Sirius a la cama y de vuelta. No sabía qué hacer con ella misma, así que se levantó y comenzó a jugar con sus mangas. Después de un minuto se notó que Sirius se movía, pero tenía miedo de voltear y ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Finalmente, reuniendo todo su coraje, lo vio desabotonando su túnica. Su corazón golpeaba sus costillas mientras lo veía deslizar sus ropas por sus hombros. Sacó su camisa directamente desde su cabeza sin desabrocharse los botones. Estaba al lado de un hombre semidesnudo por primera vez en su vida. Aún no sabía qué hacer por lo que se quedó mirándolo con los ojos abiertos.

Sirius parecía estar concentrado en un punto sobre el hombro izquierdo de Hermione. Aclaró su garganta ásperamente y llevó su mirada a la de ella. La mirada que ella recibió fue extrañamente vulnerable. Él bajó la mirada a su propio pecho, dejó escapar un suspiro y miró hacia otro lado. Curiosa, ella estudió su pecho; no vio nada que pudiera generar esa clase de reacción. ¿Por qué habría de decepcionarse? ¿Tal vez su edad? Pero, aún estaba en forma; su cuerpo esbelto y fuerte. No lo entendía. Ella abrió su boca, no sabía qué decir y la cerró de nuevo.

Una garganta se aclaró detrás de la barrera y supo que él esperaba impaciente a que completaran la tarea. Un par de manos la alcanzaron y se deslizaron bajo las mangas de su túnica, quitándoselas de los hombros. Sus manos, instintivamente, subieron rápidamente para cubrir sus pechos, presionando el vestido contra su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que sus brazos seguían dentro de él. Su rostro ardía en vergüenza mientras miraba el ombligo de él. Sirius suspiró pero se movió lentamente para enderezar sus brazos, dejando el vestido caer hasta sus tobillos suavemente. Cerró sus ojos, cruzando los brazos sobre sus pechos. Avergonzada, más que aliviada, no podía obligarse a abrir los ojos después de escuchar la cremallera de su pantalón.

Sus grandes manos tocaron ligeramente su cintura. Se deslizaron hacia sus muslos desnudos. Se mordió el labio para contener la protesta que amenazaba con salir de su boca. Por el ángulo, imaginó que él estaba arrodillado frente a ella sus manos subieron hasta sus bragas y tiró de ellas con delicadeza. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Hermione dobló sus rodillas, dejándose caer para mantenerlas puestas, sus ojos bien abiertos. Ahora estaban frente a frente, sólo que él no la miraba, lo que la hizo sentir un poco mejor.

-Lo lamento.- Susurró al borde de las lágrimas.

Él le ofreció una triste sonrisa al momento que sus miradas se cruzaron. – No te quitaré el vestido.- Su voz retumbó silenciosamente. –Él no verá nada.- Sus ojos vacilaron hacia la barrera entre ellos, donde el hombre observaba, obviamente, su progreso.

Hermione mordió su labio y asintió, poniéndose nuevamente de pie. Sirius mantuvo sus manos en donde mismo mientras se levantaba, manteniendo sus bragas alrededor de sus tobillos. Salió de ellas con cautela, él miraba al piso otra vez. Se preguntaba si era tan poco atractiva que él no podía ni siquiera mirarla, a sabiendas de lo que tenía que hacer. Él sólo intentaba permitirle un poco de pudor. Hermione discutía con ella misma, sólo quería que todo acabara.

Se levantó y la guió hasta la cama; ayudándola a cubrirse antes de acostarse junto a ella. Estaba parcialmente de su lado, completamente consciente de su cercanía.

-Acuéstate sobre tu espalda, pequeña.- Mantuvo su voz baja para que no se escuchara en toda la habitación. Tragando con dificultad, giró para que así su espalda pudiera estar contra el colchón. Su mano tocó su muslo haciéndola saltar por la sorpresa. –Abre tus piernas.- Luchó con su cuerpo para seguir sus órdenes; no importa que tan duro tratara, no podía hacer que sus piernas se apartaran la una de la otra. Fue de mucha ayuda cuando su mano se colocó entre ellas y aplicó un poco de presión.

Sirius rodó para quedar sobre ella sosteniendo su peso y deslizó primero una pierna y luego la otra entre las de ella. A pesar de los esfuerzos por soportar su propio peso, la parte baja de su cuerpo descansaba sobre la de ella; era terriblemente incómodo. Pasó su dedo ligeramente sobre su labio inferior antes de llevarlo hacia abajo entre sus cuerpos. Lo miró, sin tener idea de qué era lo que planeaba. Cuando sus dedos tocaron su parte más íntima, sus piernas intentaron reunirse de nuevo, mientras intentaba retirarse. Se dejó caer sobre ella, su boca al lado de su oído.

-Ayudará. Confía en mí.- Murmuró haciéndole sentir su cálido aliento en su lóbulo. Hermione se aferró a los hombros de Sirius y miró el techo sin parpadear. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que si se relajaba un poco, todo podría sentirse bien, pero sus músculos no estaban cooperando. Se mantuvo rígida mientras él la tocaba haciéndola tomar una gran bocanada de aire. –Cierra los ojos.-

Obedeció sin chistar, aún con los ojos cerrados. Su respiración se hizo pesada. –Dobla tus rodillas.- Una vez más, ella siguió sus instrucciones. Un minuto más tarde, retiró su mano de donde estaba y ella sintió algo más grande presionando contra su cuerpo. Cada músculo en su cuerpo se tensó mientras esperaba por la intrusión. Fue un dolor tan agudo, que lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro.

-Respira.- Lo intentaba, pero no era tan sencillo. Su áspera mejilla frotaba contra la suya mientras se movía. Lágrimas escaparon de la esquina de sus ojos; el tuvo que haberlas sentido, pues bajaban por sus mejillas. –Ya casi, pequeña. Ésta es la peor parte, trata de relajarte.- Luego sintió un dolor agudo dentro de ella.

Sollozó para contener el llanto que enserio luchaba por salir. Realmente apreció que él se tomara un momento solo para quedarse quieto. Cuando fue más que obvio que ella no pensaba relajarse, Sirius comenzó a moverse; pudo sentir cada movimiento que hacía. Todo dolía.

Lo único que podía decir, era que al menos no duró demasiado. Después de sólo unos minutos, gruño en su hombro y se endureció. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de quitarse sobre ella antes de que Martin estuviera al lado de la cama.

-Muy bien. Volveré el martes para nuestra próxima sesión.- Trotó escaleras abajo y hasta la puerta de entrada.

Sirius gruño mientras retiraba su cuerpo del de ella rodando hasta que su espalda tocó la cama. Hermione se cubrió hasta la barbilla con las sábanas no estando muy segura de qué se suponía que ella hiciera después. Mirando el techo, pudo verlo llevarse un brazo al rostro y ahogar un quejido.

-Lamento si no fui muy… Si yo no… Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que estuve con una mujer.- Masculló bajo su brazo.

-¿Enserio?- Forzó su voz para oírse casual. -¿Cuánto?- En realidad no le importaba; no es como si supiera la diferencia.

Rió en silencio a algún pensamiento antes de remover su brazo de la cara. –La primera fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry.-

-¡¿Qué?!- No pudo ocultar la sorpresa en su voz. No estaba segura de lo que esperaba, pero no eran casi diez y siete años de abstinencia. –Pero creí que… Siempre decían que tú, bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen sobre ti.-

Rió un poco más fuerte y la miró. – Tal vez fue cierto, en mis tiempos en Hogwarts. Pero desde entonces, estábamos en medio de una guerra; no estaba disponible para llamadas sociales cada fin de semana. Y luego… luego Azkaban. Después de que escapé tenía asuntos más importantes en mi mente. Después de eso era un fugitivo, no importa que tan remoto fuera el lugar al que iba, había fotos de mí en los periódicos en las ventanas de las tiendas. Además, no olvides mi cálida personalidad después que me uní a la Orden, no es como si hubiera muchas mujeres disponibles ahí, en primer lugar.- Hizo una pequeña pausa y giró en su lugar para verla mejor. –Hermione, las mujeres no han sido lo primero en mi lista últimamente. Prefiero compañía sencilla. La que no necesita demasiada de mi atención. Como Kreacher.- Otra sonrisa. –Quien diría que preferiría la compañía de Kreacher sobre la de una mujer.

-Wow.- Suspiró bajo su aliento. No sabía ni qué responder a eso. Mantuvo el silencio tanto tiempo que hizo que volviera a ser incómodo y Sirius se giró sobre su espalda. –Em… ¿A dónde debería…? ¿Quieres que yo…? Esto es difícil.-

Lanzó una estruendosa carcajada y se levantó teniendo cuidado de no jalar las sábanas, por lo que ella se sintió muy agradecida. –Saldré, ¿sí? Tómate tu tiempo, toma un baño.- Señaló a una puerta cerrada que no había notado. –Me encargaré de que tu habitación esté en orden. Sal cuando estés lista.-

-Gracias.- Sus miradas se cruzaron y esperó que entendiera qué tan agradecida estaba.

Le guiñó un ojo y salió al corredor, cerrando la puerta tras él. Estaba vagamente consciente de que él aún llevaba su ropa interior puesta. Aparentemente no estaba tan cómodo con la situación como le hizo creer.

Lenta y cuidadosamente, Hermione se puso de pie. Estaba adolorida de lugares que no tenía idea de que existieran. Recorrió el camino al baño haciendo muecas de dolor y agradeció al hundirse en un baño de vapor que ya estaba preparado; hizo una nota mental para agradecerle a Kreacher en la mañana. Supuso que el agua tenía algún tipo de poción curativa porque el horrible dolor se había ido y se encontró a sí misma bastante relajada. De hecho, casi caía dormida de no ser por que recordó dónde estaba. Quejándose un poco, salió de la bañera y tomo una bata y unas sandalias que habían sido preparadas para ella.

Salió del baño sobre la punta de sus pies y vio que la cama había sido arreglada y Sirius estaba acostado sobre ella. -¿Sirius?- Dijo suavemente aproximándose a él en silencio. Estaba profundamente dormido sobre las sábanas; indudablemente había querido esperarla para que terminara su baño. Ella en realidad le era parcial al hombre; podía imaginarse a su lado por los próximos años. Como dijo, si no podía encontrar amor, al menos tendría cariño.


	5. Día de Compras

Hermione talló sus ojos intentando recordar qué fue lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Se sentó en la cama y se quejó mientras los recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza; aún estaba adolorida. Era difícil hacerse a la idea de que, realmente era ella en esa cama. Lo que era aún más difícil de comprender fue que ahora era una mujer casada. Todo eso, y sólo dos semanas restantes antes del inicio de su último año en Hogwarts.

Voldemort lo arruinó todo. Debería ser una despreocupada joven que iniciaría su carrera este año. En lugar de eso, su mundo ha sudo volteado de cabeza. Pasó las manos por su rostro, era un verdadero desastre. Con un gruñido, rodó fuera de la cama y se puso sus sandalias. Ya iba en camino a la cocina, pero decidió que era mejor vestirse primero. No necesitaba ninguna clase de momentos incómodos. Por suerte, Kreacher ya había tomado sus cosas y las había desempacado por ella.

Cuando finalmente bajó las escaleras, escuchó murmullos provenientes de la sala de estar. Torpe y silenciosamente, se acercó más a la puerta cerrada; Sirius y Remus hablaban por lo bajo del otro lado.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo estuvo?-

-Terrible.-

Hermione sintió como un horrible vacío la embargaba. Sabía que él no lo había disfrutado. ¿Cómo podría, si sólo se había acostado ahí a llorar?

-Vamos, Sirius. No pudo haber sido tan malo.-

-Lo fue. Sólo duré dos minutos y…-

-Sabes cómo es si no lo has hecho en un tiempo.-

-Pero ella no lo sabe. ¿Verdad?-

-Bueno, supongo que no. Pero, considerando las circunstancias, dudo que eso realmente le haya molestado.-

-Si, gracias. Me recordaste por qué otra cosa fue terrible. Lo odió.-

-Odio es una palabra muy fuerte. Estoy seguro que…-

-No. Lo odió. No podía ni mirarme.-

-Es joven, Sirius.-

-Exacto.-

-E inexperta. Estoy seguro que fue incómodo para ella. Imagina tener una situación así en tu primera experiencia sexual…-

-Lloró, Lunático.-

Ambos suspiraron. –Mejorará, sólo dale tiempo.-

-Claro. ¿Cuándo mejorará? ¿Cuando ella regrese a Hogwarts y tenga que ir ahí para nuestras _sesiones_? ¿Cuándo todos se burlen de ella por su viejo y desagradable esposo?-

-No eres desagradable, Sirius. Deja de ser tan dramático.-

-Pero no negaste que soy viejo.-

-Claro que no. Mi mujer no es mucho mayor que la tuya. Me hace sentir más viejo cada día. Pero tú no eres como yo. Te adaptarás; siempre lo haces. Las mujeres sacan a flote tu juventud. Además, Hermione no es cualquier chica, tienes mucha suerte. Muchos de los chicos de su edad estaban demasiado intimidados para preguntarle.-

-Ron.- Sirius gruñó.

-Sí.- Respondió Remus después de un momento de silencio. -¿Dónde está la jovencita esta mañana?-

-Probablemente acostada en la cama, tratando de averiguar cómo salir de esto.-

-Tal vez podrías prepararle el desayuno. Comienza el día con el pie derecho.-

-Sólo… Sólo quiero estar solo por hoy.-

Pudo escuchar una silla crujir y unos pasos acercarse. Se apresuró a volver a la escalera para bajarla de nuevo a la cocina. No quería ser atrapada espiando, especialmente cuando Sirius no estaba precisamente feliz con ella. Y ella le prometió que sería prácticamente invisible. Dejó su ensimismamiento unos minutos después cuando alguien entró detrás de ella a la cocina. Luchó por poner una máscara de inocencia, en lugar de la de culpa que ya llevaba.

-Buenos días, Hermione.- Saludó Remus sirviéndose otra taza de té.

-Buenos días, Profes… Remus-

-¿Cómo te encuentras esta mañana?-

_...Oh, ya sabes.- Dijo casualmente, encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Y tú?-

-Bien, gracias.- Se sentó en la mesa y empezó a jugar con una taza de té. – A Sirius le preocupa que, tal vez, estés disgustada por su desempeño de anoche.- Hermione se congeló mientras preparaba la tetera. –Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero yo… Bueno, supongo que no sé cómo mantener mi nariz fuera.-

Transcurrieron varios minutos mientras terminaba de preparar el agua para hervir. –No sé qué quiere que le diga, Profesor.-

-Yo tampoco. Supongo que, quiero que sapas que hoy no está de muy buen humor y no es tu culpa.-

-Sí. Sí lo es.-

-Indirectamente.-

-Directamente.-

-Hermione, ¿Hay algo que no estés diciéndome?-

Tuvo mucho cuidado de evitar el contacto visual con su antiguo maestro y tomó la tetera de la estufa para llenar sus tasas. –Nada que no sepa ya, supongo.-

Remus suspiró tomando la taza entre sus manos.

-No fue precisamente una maravillosa noche. Fue incómodo, dolió, lloré y él tampoco lo disfrutó. ¿Qué más hay que saber?-

-Que mejorará. La primera vez siempre es la peor. Y ha pasado tanto tiempo para él, que dudo mucho que eso haya sido de ayuda.-

-Sin mencionar al extraño hombre sentado a dos metros de distancia.-

-Indudablemente.-

Tomaron el té en silencio hasta que Remus, habiendo terminado el suyo, se levantó para irse. –Dora está esperándome. Me dijo que no viniera pero…-

-No supiste cómo mantener tu nariz fuera.-

Él rió. –Sí, eso creo. Cuídate, Hermione.-

-Dile a Tonks que le mando saludos.- Lo vio irse y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer con ella misma por dos semanas hasta el inicio de clases. Decidió husmear en la biblioteca y buscar algo nuevo para leer.

* * *

El tempo transcurrió terriblemente lento en aquella vieja casa. La única compañía con la que Hermione contaba era Kreacher y, en ocasiones, Harry. Para Ron era difícil visitarla porque a Katie le era una agonía atar casada con él y tener que limpiar su desorden todo el tiempo. A cambio de haberse convertido en su mucama personal, demandó su presencia constante.

Harry, por el contrario, se quejaba de que Ginny confiaba completamente en él. No se interesaba por quedarse en casa cocinando y limpiando. Después de todo, aún vivían con sus padres, algo que Harry remediaría después de las vacaciones de primavera.

Hermione simplemente no sabía qué hacer con ella misma. Kreacher cocinaba y limpiaba y eso la dejaba sin nada qué hacer en la casa. Y cuando se ofrecía a ayudarlo, él lo tomaba como un insulto y creyó que estaba insatisfecha con si trabajo, por lo que dejó de ofrecer su ayuda. No había un patio donde relajarse, sólo humedad y habitaciones oscuras. ¿A caso Sirius querría vivir en esa casa por siempre? Esperaba que algún día él decidiera mudarse a una casa mas iluminada, con un patio y, quizá, un estanque; un lugar menos secreto. Pero era inútil, eso nunca ocurriría, tendría que acostumbrarse al lugar.

Cerró el libro sobre su regazo y gruño tallando sus ojos secos. ¡Estaba tan _aburrida_! Carente de energía, se levantó y decidió ir en busca de su escondido esposo. A penas se había dejado ver en los últimos días y no habían cruzado palabra alguna. -¿Sirius?- Se aventuró por el corredor abriendo puertas a su paso. -¿Sirius?-

-Aquí adentro.- Su voz apagada se escuchó sobre las escaleras a la izquierda. Siguió el sonido rápidamente y lo encontró guardando unos papeles en una vieja caja y deslizándola bajo la cama. -¿Necesitas algo?- Sus ojos eran oscuros, parecía que no había dormido en días.

-Sólo pensaba en ir al Callejón Diagon o…-

-¡Oh! Claro, lo siento.- Se levantó y sacó su varita, convocando una bolsa de alguna otra habitación. Llegó hasta si mano con un tintineo a lo que Hermione frunció el ceño. –Aquí tienes. Solo guarda lo que no hayas gastado para la próxima vez.- Extendía la pequeña bolsa sin mirarla en realidad.

-No quiero tu dinero.- No podía evitar su ceño a lo que el hombre asumió. –Sólo quería saber si te gustaría venir.-

Giró su rostro para verla por primera vez y parpadeó. – No… gracias. Estoy muy ocupado ahora.-

Se dio vuelta dejándolo con el brazo aún extendido. Odiaba ir de compras sola; a decir verdad, odiaba comprar en lo absoluto, pero todavía le faltaba comprar varias cosas antes de entrar a la escuela. Y sería agradable pasar por las tienda de Fred y George, siempre tenían nuevos y brillantes inventos.

-¡Hermione, espera!- Sirius la alcanzó y deslizó una mano por su cabello. –Perdón por eso. Iré contigo.-

-No tienes que hacerlo.-

-Lo sé. Pero me gustaría hacerlo.-

Ella sonrió y lo sintió tomar su brazo para llevarlos al Callejón Diagon. Estaba repleto de gente, algunos corrían tras de niños y otros tomándose su tiempo para comprar. Hermione recordó la primera vez que estuvo ahí, entes de la amenaza del regreso de Voldemort y vaciara la mayoría de las tiendas. Las familias podían disfrutarlas una vez más y la hacía sentir orgullosa haber ayudado para lograrlo. Pero no, no debía dejar que la esperanza la embargara. Esa era su idea ante la ley marital y sus estipulaciones. Debía concebir un niño, no lograba ver a Sirius como un padre orgulloso.

-¡Mira, mami, es Hermione Granger!- Un emocionado pequeño de diez años brincaba y tiraba de la mano de su madre.

-No seas absurdo. No se parece en nada a ella.- La mujer negó con la cabeza y sonrió a manera de disculpa a la pareja, mientras arrastraba al niño en sus protestas.

Hermione encogió los hombres demostrando sin querer la incomodidad que sentía. Eso le sucedía muy a menudo desde la caída de Voldemort. Alguna persona de un grupo la reconocería pero el resto se encargaría de remarcar que no era lo suficientemente alta o bonita para ser la mejor amiga de Harry Potter. Sólo le pedían autógrafos o fotografías cuando estaba al lado del altamente reconocido Harry o Ron. Aparentemente, ellos son lo suficientemente atractivos para satisfacer las expectativas de la gente.

-¿Por qué no corregiste a esa mujer?- Preguntó Sirius dirigiéndose a la librería.

-Porque hoy no me siento con ganas de tomarme fotografías o firmar autógrafos. ¿Y tú?-

-No mucho.-

Llevaba unos escasos veinte minutos de compras cuando chocó con Terry Boot. -¿Cómo estás?- La abrazó.

Le fue muy sencillo hablar con él sobre su nueva esposa, una Ravenclaw de sexto, de quien estaba menos que complacido. –De haber sabido que aún seguías soltera, te hubiera preguntado a ti. Creí que estabas con Weasley.-

-No. Nos separamos un poco antes de que aprobaran la ley.-

-¿Entonces con quien te casaste?-

-Sirius.- Hizo un gesto hacia el lugar vacio donde antes estaba Sirius. –Bueno, hace un momento estaba ahí.-

-No conozco a ningún Sirius. ¿En qué año está? ¿O ya se graduó?-

-Sí, hace un tiempo. Estoy segura que has oído hablar de él, Sirius Black.- Vio como su cara empalidecía. –Ah, entonces lo conoces.- Rió internamente al verlo intentar reponer su compostura. Nunca le había logrado tener demasiado afecto, tenía el hábito de ser muy arraigado a sus prejuicios.

-Sí, bueno, debería irme. Estoy seguro que Cynthia debe estar buscándome.- Le dedicó una despedida semi-amigable y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Sirius?- Hermione revisó la tienda entera buscándolo, pero no estaba en ningún lado. Molesta, terminó las compras y regresó a Grimmauld Place. Lo buscó por la casa silenciosamente, y ahí estaba, sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar. Resopló y, disgustada, se dirigió a su habitación a empacar lo que recién había comprado para su regreso a Hogwarts.


End file.
